The Deepground Incident:The story of Sephiroth
by randomfan1
Summary: Everyone knows about the Deepground Incident. What very few people know is that Sephiroth's return occurred at the start of it,but how did it happen? which side was he on?who did he meet?T-rated. Rating may rise.
1. Chapter 1

It is said that hearing voices in your head is scary. But as someone who has had a voice in my head I assure you that what is truly terrifying is when you no longer hear that voice. That was the case when I resurrected after my attempt using those three remnants I created did not succeed.

This return was different. This time I did not appear face to face with my nemesis Cloud. I was alone in the middle of a city. My method to return was different, rather than create a remnant and modify that boy into a copy of me using mother's cells. My plan was to use the Jenova cells already available in the life stream and use what remained of the previously infected geostigma cells to fill in the rest. It was a slow process until one day a lot of people who were useful suddenly died. It was a gift I did not overlook it.

And there I was stood in the quiet empty Junon night and for the most part my new body was identical to the one that I had made in Edge. There were two obvious physical differences however. one I had not managed to create any clothing and secondly but perhaps more importantly my hair had not been a perfect copy, in fact it resembled Loz's hairstyle with regards to style and length. But these were minor inconveniences when compared to the major problem I could no longer hear mother. Her will was not reaching me and I didn't know why. Even in the life stream I could. I asked myself _had the last trace of her fallen? How will I attain my destiny if she has? _

I refused to believe it. I decided that until I heard what she would want from me I would do what I could to fulfil my fate as the chosen one.

I walked along the road and found the first person I could he had his back to me and that was his mistake. As he was about my height so I decided his death would serve me well. I snapped his neck a pulled him into an alley and removed his clothing and utilised it for myself. He wore strange clothing which slightly resembled a Shinra uniform but was a slightly different in design. He had a gun and a helmet but I had no need for those so I left it there. It wasn't my ideal choice of clothing but it was good enough for the time being.

I walked further along the same route and saw some people being hurdled into a large box. I observed this from some cover that was provided by an old rusted out car. One of them who was being but into the box cried out "where are you taking us?" I couldn't have cared less about the people inside. But there were several troopers similar to the one I had seen earlier and I found this interesting. I wanted to find out a bit more about these strange troops. From what I could see there appeared to be two women who seemed to be in charge one dressed in the skimpy red bikini and a cape and the other wearing overly large silver coat and had an eye patch. These seemed to be an incredibly unpractical for a uniform. There was a helicopter which seemed to be designed to carry the large box.

"Argento why do they always ask that?"The one dressed mostly in red asked the one who was mostly silver. 'Argento' replied "Rosso why would I know?" then two soldiers came dragging a women one on the solders then saluted and made a report "commanders we found this one snooping around shall we put her with rest?" they both looked at the semi conscious one Rosso answered "as I already ordered if she is tainted kill her then put her in the container where we have put the rest if she isn't put her in the transport container. We can't leave any trace" the same trooper replied "commander she is WRO she may be a useful source of information" Argento replied "we have all the intelligence we need dispose of her now"

I was curious at this turn of events. I did not know who this strange group was but they were unusual. Even Shinra took prisoners. I continued to watch

I had no interest in stopping her death unfortunately as she was being led away she cried at me "do not let me die please! You over there help me!" and she pointed at me. The entire group look towards me I realised my cover was blown so I walked out. "So we have a spy it seems. Is he tainted?" the silver one pointed a small device towards me Argento replied "yes. But to a far greater level than anyone else"

Rosso shrugged "Then kill him" she gestured toward some troops wearing the same uniform as the one I had killed earlier

When I saw the army come towards me I realised that this could be a useful exercise to see that I was fully functioning so I cast ultima to judge my current level of skill and the level of strength of these people. All their troops that were sent to kill me fell to my first attack. I was rather disappointed I was hoping they'd have been more of a challenge. It left me with two commanders, two regulars and the stupid woman. Rosso addressed me "darling, you appear to have some skill .it will by my pleasure to destroy you"she revealed a most curious weapon what i can only describe as a double bladed sword with an unusual attachment in the middle. "Your magic is useless against us" Argento pulled out a sword that strongly resembled a standard issue SOLDIER blade. Their weapon choice told me everything about my opponents that I needed. Argento bowed her head behind the blade and then got into a battle stance.

"So who are you? I like to know the name of those of whom I kill who are not entirely useless" Rosso asked me. It was then that I knew that telling these inferior dullards my real identity would offer no benefit so I decided to have some fun. "You may call me daremo nai and who are you?" although I now knew their first names I felt I had to play along. They looked at each other and then Rosso Responded "I am Rosso the Crimson and my Cycloptic Colleague here is known as Argento the Sterling" Rosso continued "we're Tsviets, though I doubt that name will mean anything to you" I had no idea what a Tsviet was, although I felt like somewhere I had heard the name before

Although I knew that I had the ability to destroy them with magic I decided that my new body could do with a proper workout. "Well then. I'll need a weapon" I then summoned my oldest friend my blade Masamune directly into my Left hand .I'm not actually left handed, actually I'm fully ambidextrous but because the majority of people tend to be right handed they find left handed opponents more challenging. It's a bit of habit.

"Nice trick" commented Argento who did not seem particularly impressed.

Then they came at me. As I expected Rosso was quick, flashy but mostly show she did not have any real power and deflecting her blows was easy. The same could not be said of Argento she had some power and while her attacks weren't as dazzling every attack was focused and required skill to deflect. I defended myself from their attacks for approximately 10 minutes then I decided to go on the attack. I used a series of 8 sword swipes to remove their defences and managed to make Rosso drop her weapon and knock her to the ground with a kick. Argento however was still standing but was starting to tire. Rosso jumped back to her fee grabbed her weapon and returned to our fight. For 5 minutes more I continued to trade blows. If I'm honest I probably should've finished the fight but I have to admit it was for want of a better word 'enjoyable' to fight on their terms. Plus I was getting a strange feeling of déjà vu.

Then the two regular soldiers came back one of them stated "Commanders orders from Nero he has ordered us to clean up and leave now the WRO are coming to investigate."

Rosso quite reluctantly stated "We will obey the orders." and then started to walk back to the helicopter. Argento looked at me "looks like you get to live and it seems you've managed to keep that one WRO alive. For Now." then they got back into the strange Helicopter from earlier. It took off. Now I could've easily destroyed the helicopter but at that moment the woman from before grabbed hold of me in an embrace

"Thank you for saving me. Whoever you are"

Now firstly I had never had any interest in saving her. And secondly I have never much cared for hugs. So this was slightly annoying.

"Though we both failed at saving the people because you kept me alive I can call the WRO and my boss will deal with that lot."

"I'm leaving" I really couldn't take anymore of this woman. And she didn't seem worth the effort of killing.

"But I need you to tell my bosses what you saw. Besides there probably a reward in it for you and with your skills they'd probably make you an officer."

I realised that this WRO whatever it was might have someone whom if they saw me face to face might recognise me so I shook my head

She took out what looked like a business card and wrote on the back of it then handed me "well take my card if you change your mind." So I read it, it said Dr. Rebecca Rayleigh WRO and had a phone number. "By the way the number on the back is my personal number. So you can call me directly." And then she winked at me.

In order to get away from this woman I took the card and then cast a sleep spell on her. She quickly fell asleep. I decided to walk off down a number of different streets for about 5 minutes I knew my way around Junon perfectly so I knew I wouldn't get lost but then I realised the problem. I had nowhere specific to go. One of the virtues of my old life in the northern crater was that I didn't have to think about such trivial matters. I thought about it for a bit, and then I decided I would go to somewhere that virtually no-one knew about, where I would be the only person currently alive with access. The house that Hojo used to use when he was in Junon.

Knowing what I know now, that was a bad decision.

**Authors note POV may change to other people in future chapters when necessary but Sephiroth will be the main narrator. **


	2. Chapter 2

As I said before I went to Hojo's house. This may have seemed like odd behaviour but my reasoning at the time was simple. I knew he was dead Jenova had told me. Fool tried to use mother's power but she could easily overpower him.

The fact also remained that I needed somewhere to live and breaking into somewhere seemed too messy for my liking. Hojo's house was a medium sized detached housing in the centre of Junon. It had a simple lock that functioned by a simple code input which meant that if you knew the code you could easily get in. The code was 16 digits long so most couldn't do that. I had known the code since I was 9 years old so getting in for me was easy.

As you are probably unsurprised Hojo's housing was immaculately tidy. Hojo may have been a subpar scientist when compared to Professor Gast but he certainly was very well organised. I walked through a corridor and found the kitchen. Like the rest of the house cutlery was logically placed in cupboards and it was immaculately tidy. Then what I found was most curious, I was hungry .Fortunately Hojo was a man who refused to risk interruptions to his research due to lack of food so there was always lots of tins. To my surprise I found that the power was still functional so I was able to heat some chicken soup from a tin. It wasn't what I would've preferred to eat but it was relatively easy o prepare so it served its purpose.

I found eating again a most irritating ritual one of the virtues of my life in the northern cave was a lack of a need to eat.

Once I had finished eating I decided that my time would best spent in obtaining data on what had occurred in the world since I had gone. I knew this would take several hours. Fortunately for me Hojo being Hojo had a fairly decent computer in the study.

* * *

Change of POV to Genesis

I hang long decided to stay out of Deepground's pointless plans. After all I had been responsible for releasing a far worst monster upon the world then anything deepground could possibly create what difference it would make if I helped or hindered them. So I slept. I slept for such a long time.

Then I felt it. I don't know how but I knew he was back. I realised had to awaken and I had to stop him. I realised that if I going to seek him out first thing I needed to do was to get to the surface. That mean I had to go via deepground. The fates are cruel it seems. I assumed that they would still be fighting the restrictors or if they had finally won then I knew they would be planning something.

I went to the deepground base. It took be about an hour to get there from the underground bunker in which I had been slumbering. I was intrigued to find that rather than being pleased with a successful mission Nero was annoyed that a single man had managed to survive a fight with two Tsviets without so much as a scratch. They were surprised to see me as well.

"If it isn't project G. how are you our brother? Are you here to join our cause or are you here to stop us? "Nero asked. I could tell from the way he'd asked he was hoping my answer would be the latter.

I decided not to give anything away. "I'm here to observe. No more no less."

"And what exactly are you here to observe?" the small one asked me. She hadn't grown at all since I had last seen them. Deepground was indeed a strange place.

"I wish to see what terror is wraught" I did not mention who I believed would do the terrorising.

"Then you may observe .But do not stand in our way. We have much to prepare" Nero sneered

"Shelke come with me."Nero then walked away followed by small one. I don't know where he went and I don't much care. I've always thought he was a very strange individual even amongst those in deepground.

This left me with the two women who from what I had overheard I realised might actually have some useful information.

"So why are you really here? I know what you told Nero was a complete load of crap"the woman in red asked me. She was clever I had to give that.

"I have my reasons. Why was the prince of darkness in such a good mood?" I really have never cared for Nero. He just struck me a dodgy.

"We cannot discuss it."The one with an eye patch responded.

"Oh please, I very much doubt it will be much of much use to him. Besides which I have seniority so you are honour bound to do what I say. Now tell him what happened" Rosso seemed to realise that it would work. I didn't know why at the time.

"We were sent on a mission and we encountered some resistance."I realised that she was not going to be helpful. Something about her seemed almost familiar but I didn't ponder it much.

"Some resistance? He annihilated our troops challenged both of us to armed combat and then toyed the both of us". This was not a surprise even I struggle to beat Sephiroth.

"So who was he?"Like I didn't know who it was but I was curious to see how he introduced himself to them.

"He called himself Daremo Nai" I tried not to laugh at this but I couldn't help but snicker slightly. This also told be something else. My old friend had regained some of his old sense of humour.

"What is funny?"Rosso asked.

"That name was a joke." i decided to give a mostly honest answer.

"I do not get the joke" Argento said relatively toneless.

"Have you ever got the joke?"Rosso asked. It almost seemed like she was surprised that Argento was even trying to get the joke. Argento seemed either unaware or uncaring of this fact.

"That seems irrelevant." seemed an odd response and I was certain Rosso was going to do something about this but she simply shrugged "perhaps"

I decided that it was time to get confirmation on what I was fairly certain of so I asked a fairly generic question "so what did the guy look like?"

Argento seemed surprisingly annoyed by my question It was Rosso who answer my question.

" he had short silver hair and he wore one of our uniforms. What more is there to say next time we meet he will be dead."She smirked.

"Excuse me I have somewhere else to be."And then Argento left. This left me alone with Rosso.

"What was her problem?"I found Argento sudden annoyance toward me confusing and I also felt it could provide a good distraction

Rosso clearly didn't fall for my distraction "I don't know. What I find more interesting is why you want to know about our silver nemesis. Who is he?"

I knew she was on to me but I decided to play a game .Rosso struck me as someone who didn't truly care she just wanted to see if I would give up information. "No idea"

"You expect me to believe that?"Rosso asked incredulously I knew she wouldn't believe it but as I said before it was all about seeing how far Rosso would test me. So I responded with the vaguest answer. "You can believe whatever you want"

I was surprised when a wry smile came across her face "So what will you do now?" in that gorgeous accent.

"I will wait and see how things progress" It was a truthful answer. I knew Sephiroth would stay hidden until he wanted to be found and I got the feeling deepground would draw him out. He never could resist a challenge.

"And what will you do in the meantime?"She asked to which I had no reply all I could say was "I haven't thought about it."

Then what happened even I had not expected but then again Rosso is one of those people who are hard to predict. "Come with me to my private quarters. I need to blow off some steam" She said like an order. Now I'm aware it seems like a bad idea to sleep with a proabable psychopath like Rosso but you have to remember it had been almost 7 years since I had last been intimate with anyone and I was hurting for it. I decided to go for it and made sure this was what she was after "I do not need to sleep"

"When I am done with you. You will." Then she grabbed hold of my wrist and led me to her quarters. I knew this was going to be a memorable experience.

* * *

Change of pov to Sephiroth.

Several hours later.

It didn't take me long to find out what the current state of the world was. I had always been decent on computers and it seemed that the technology had not majorly advanced in year. I presume this was because people had other concerns than a faster computer. Suffice to say I very quickly found out how the world viewed me and my old puppet and his allies and how my old friends were viewed. Amusingly almost no-one knew who genesis was it seemed Shinra had made a determined effort to make Genesis a forgotten relic. I also quickly found out what had happened to Shinra, the Turks and WRO etc. But no matter how hard I looked I could not find anything about the Tsviets or their organisation. I realised that I was going to have to look elsewhere for that.

I then found that tiredness was beginning to affect me. I could not be bothered to prepare one the bedrooms so I simply slept on a nearby couch and I quickly fell asleep.

I suddenly found myself in a field of flowers. I was aware this had to be a dream. The flowers seemed to go on forever. The sky was white.

And then I heard a voice "hello Sephiroth."I turned around and saw two people I recognised. Angeal's pet Zack and The Ancient. I knew this was going to be amusing.

* * *

**Authors note first chapter with pov change bit of a setting the scene did you think thanks for the reviews so far**


End file.
